


pollinating

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [17]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes/Happiness - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Healing, The Gentlest Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: The Winter Soldier didn’t know much about gentle.





	pollinating

He was in a garden. Steve wasn’t, but would be back soon. The sun was shining. The wind was, hmm, northeasterly. 

He catalogued, eyes closed. The shrink said his brain might mend, if he was gentle with it. The Winter Soldier didn’t know much about gentle.

But Bucky Barnes apparently knew a little. He watched flowers bob and sway. A bee trundled by, on its own tiny mission.

“No more missions for me,” he murmured. “Unless they’re like yours. Making honey. Pollinating.”

The bee bumped into his hand.

“I’m no flower, little friend,” he said. But maybe he could... grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bucky & honeybee, and can it be very soft??
> 
> Here it is, the softest Bucky I've ever written, I'm love him so
> 
> Send me more prompts and get more Soft Bucky content @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
